gysoufandomcom-20200214-history
Felix Jenkins
Felix is the adopted baby brother of Mal Jenkins, and also sees Lory Jenkins and her family as his own family and Creek Crosser as his father. He is young and very naive. Due to being born and raised in a hostile environment, Felix sees death as normal and isn't usually upset by it. He is an evomon Gimpi as opposed to the natural kind, and so he has the ability to shapeshift into many different forms. IC Information Lots Of Info About Felix Basic Info *'Name:' Felix Declan Jenkins *'Nicknames:' Fee *'Age:' 2 (looks and acts about 6) *'Race:' Gimpi (evomon) *'Gender:' Male *'Marital Status:' Single, too young to be interested *'Orientation:' Too young to have one *'DoB:' 15th August *'Birth Place:' Turnabout Apartment Complex *'Residence:' Lory's apartment (Isle de Gambino) *'Accent:' Impish (speaks with a chirping sound to his voice) *'Occupation:' Schoolboy *'Social Class:' Small child/space case *'Economic Class:' Lower middle class, now that he lives with Lory. Was previously poor. *'Alignment:' Chaotic Good (obeys Mal, so if Mal became evil Felix would too) Basic Stats (out of 10) *'Agility:' 7 (flying) 2 (ground) *'Speed:' 9 (flying) 1 (ground) *'Strength:' 1 *'Defence:' 1 *'Evasiveness:' 9 (flying) 1 (ground) *'Dexterity:' 6 *'Intelligence:' 7 *'Skill:' 5 *'Abilities:' Flight and the limited ability to shapeshift. He also has sharp talons, although he can only use one leg to attack with and only while flying. He has sharp teeth capable of delivering a nasty bite. *'Hobbies & Talents:' Felix loves to fly. He also enjoys using computers, listening to music, drawing and playing video games, although he's not particularly good at any of these things. Felix is a gifted child and spends much of his free time reading and studying. *'Weaknesses:' Only one eye means limited depth perception, meaning he crashes a lot while flying. Shapeshifting to a younger form such as child form causes him to regain the problems he had at that age (such as the leg injury). Due to aging so fast, he has very little life experience and is naive and easy to scare or trick. He also doesn't understand many things, such as death and romantic love, because he is so young (and in the latter case, he believes girls are icky and have cooties). While he can read and write very well for a six year old, he is unable to read very complicated words, usually words that he also has difficulty pronouncing. He has trouble relating to other children his age. *'Fears:' None so far. Personality Like many small children, Felix is usually cheerful and inquisitive about the world around him. He finds the world interesting and loves to learn new things about it. He particularly loves shiny things such as bottlecaps and tinfoil, and he collects shiny objects whenever he finds them. Due to his young age, Felix is easily frightened and tends to cling to Mal or other people he trusts whenever he is nervous. He is very intelligent and loves to study, but finds it very difficult to relate to other young children and has no friends his own age, despite being friendly to everyone he meets. He always looks on the bright side whenever possible. Social Standings *'Friends:' Mal, Lory and pretty much anyone they consider a friend. *'Rivals:' None *'Enemies:' None *'Crush:' None, he's a little too young *'Known relatives:' No known biological relatives, but has been adopted by Lory's family, along with Mal. He also sees Creek Crosser as a parental figure. Physical Information *'Height:' 3'8" *'Weight:' 38lbs *'Build:' Skinny *'Skin Colour:' Medium grey *'Hair Colour:' Half white, half black *'Eye Colour:' Red (with the left eye being blue in adult form) *'Other bodily features:' Missing left eye in all forms except adult, wings growing from the sides of his head, sharp spiky teeth which resemble a bear trap, feather-covered lower legs with black birdlike feet, damaged left leg, physically smaller and slimmer than an average human except when he's in his adult form. *'Attire:' Felix wears a black eyepatch over his empty socket, and wears mostly black and grey clothing, often adorned with skull accessories. *'Items & Weapons:' Felix sometimes uses crutches or a cane. He also often carries a messenger bag. *'Name Origin:' Felix means 'lucky' and was chosen as an opposite to Mallory, which means 'unfortunate'. *'Theme Song:' Best Day Ever - Spongebob Squarepants Medical Record *'Physical:' In all forms except his adult form, Felix has only one eye. He has a head injury in 2nd stage imp and baby forms, and an injured leg in 2nd imp, baby, child and teen forms. In all his forms, he has a stitched up scar on his cheek. *'Mental:' Felix is only two years old, and although he has a high IQ, he still has the mind of a small child. He struggles with speech and so has an idiosyncratic speech pattern. Back Story Felix was given to Mallory as a 14th birthday present by Creek. At that time, he was still in bottle form. As he evolved into a living creature, Mallory spent some time trying to think up a name, and eventually settled on Felix. When he changed into a more humanoid form, Mallory stopped thinking of him as a pet and now considers him an adopted younger brother. Felix has only had a short life and so doesn't have much of a backstory. It's unknown whether he even had biological parents. Unlike Mallory, Felix seems to consider Creek to be something of a father figure. While living at the Turnabout apartment complex, Felix was surrounded by violence and once saw the corpse of a man who had been shot point blank in the head. Because he has experienced violence and death from a very early age, he is a lot less upset by it than many small children which can make him seem a little creepy at times, but unlike Mal Felix does not deliberately try to be creepy. Felix has no friends his own age and gets bullied at school, but seems to cope with it relatively well. Pokemon Temporary Fangs Fangs is a Rattata that belongs to Lory. He is a very low level, so Lory lets Felix take care of him sometimes and use him in training battles against her to teach him about being a Pokemon trainer. More information about Fangs can be found on Lory's profile. Owned Bananas Species: Sentret (Shiny) Level: 1 Nature: Quiet Ability: Run Away Moves: Scratch, Foresight Bananas is Felix's first Pokemon that hatched from the egg he was given as a 2nd birthday present. She is docile and also very shy, hiding behind Felix whenever she sees a stranger. Notable Friendships Creek Creek Crosser is the one who first gave Felix to Mal Jenkins as a gift. Felix sees Creek as a father figure and loves him very much. Lemmy Felix met Lemmy Koopa on Christmas Eve. The Koopaling had been estranged from his family and didn't have anywhere to go. Felix felt sorry for him and gave him some of his own food. The pair have since been hanging around together more frequently, and Felix has been allowing Lemmy to sleep at his apartment. The pair both have the minds of young children, and so get along pretty well. OOC Information Trivia *Felix will eat anything, edible or not, with one exception - he doesn't like meat because of its texture. *Felix's G'hi is a mix of dark and wind elements. *When he grows up, Felix wants to be a train driver. *Felix once saw the dead body of a man who had been shot in the head and had a gaping hole in his skull. This is why he wasn't particularly upset by Chris Anthemum's corpse. Being brought up by Mal also helped. *Felix owns a pet skunk called Pepper. He's de-scented. *Felix's personality was very loosely based on 02, the Zurg who filled in for Santa in 2006. *Felix likes cars a lot and collects toy cars and books about cars (which he usually can't read). *Felix wants to marry Lory when he's older because she's nice and fun and doesn't have cooties and reads him bedtime stories with really good monster voices. (He's mentally six years old, he doesn't really understand romantic love or marriage.) *Felix's favourite TV show is Teletubbies. *Felix named his Sentret Bananas because the Sentret's long bendy tail reminded him of a banana. Tropes which apply to Felix *Ambiguously Brown: When Felix uses potions to change into a human form, he always goes for a tanned skin colour, probably because he considers the similarly tanned Creek his father. *Chaotic Good *Cheerful Child *Child Prodigy *Children Are Innocent: Kind of justified in that Felix is only two years old and so isn't quite old enough to be much of a trickster. His attempts at lying are always blatantly obvious. *Colour Coded For Your Convenience: Subverted. Little kid whose hair, skin and clothes are all shades of black or grey, and who has at least one skull symbol on him at all times? Creepy Child, right? Wrong. Felix is about as creepy as a puppy. *Cute Shotaro Boy *Elephant's Child *Extreme Omnivore: Felix will eat anything other than meat. *Free Range Children: Considering who his guardians are, this shouldn't really be surprising. *Genius Ditz *Half Breed: And according to angel and devil imps, particularly those raised in more conservative families, gimpis are cursed to bring bad luck to themselves and others around them. Felix has no friends and the imps in his school are often cruel to him. *Happily Adopted: Felix is an evolving item. He evolved from a bottle of imp potion, so he has no blood parents. He's perfectly happy living with his adoptive brother and sister and their ridiculous number of pets. *Harmful To Minors: Felix has seen some very nasty things in his short lifetime. *I Just Want To Have Friends *Innocent Inaccurate: Mostly played straight. Partly subverted in that Felix knows exactly what death is and can recognize when a person is dead rather than sleeping, but he doesn't seem to fully understand that dead people can never come back to life (unless zombie viruses are involved). *Intelligence Equals Isolation: Felix is a gifted child and has a lot of difficulty relating to other kids his apparent age, so he has no friends at school. This is part of the reason why Lory gave him a Pokemon egg for his birthday - so he'd have a companion. *Keet *Kid Sidekick: To an older kid, no less. *Malaproper: While Felix is a fast learner and has learned to speak faster than most infants do, he still often makes mistakes. He's growing out of it, though. *Morality Pet: To Mal, sometimes. *More Teeth Than The Osmond Family: Felix's teeth resemble a bear trap. *Nonhuman Humanoid Hybrid *Red Eyes Take Warning: Massive aversion. Felix has blood red eyes, but is innocent, friendly and harmless. *Tareme *The Doctor Dolittle: It's implied but not confirmed that Felix is able to understand Mon speech (evomon, Pokemon and possibly also Animated). *The Linus *The Nicknamer: Felix sometimes has trouble pronouncing names, and so resorts to this often. *The Pollyanna *Troubled Child: He masks it well, though. *Voluntary Shapeshifting: Unlike Mal, this is actually a special power that Felix (and most other imps) has. *Walking Disaster Area: What the other imp kids at Felix's school believe him to be. So far there is no evidence to support it. *Winged Humanoid *Younger Than They Look: Felix is two years old, but looks six.